


Colors

by cutmyluv



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff, Some Humor, Spideypool Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutmyluv/pseuds/cutmyluv
Summary: Peter has synesthesia, something he has been able to handle until he was 23 years old. But, the only thing that can differentiate him a bit is that he can see people's aura. And despite having seen hundreds of colors, he still haven't found his favorite: crimson.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love this two, that's all.
> 
> I have this fic in spanish:) if you want to check it out.

You probably think Peter's life is interesting because he had synestesia, that he was admired or even received compliments.

It wasn't like that.

The first time he realized his ability, he was confused.

When he was 7 years old he was practicing his writing, until he came to write the word "P" and saw it orange, but when he made the little stick below and formed the "R", it changed to red.

Excited about such a situation, he went with May to the kitchen with a smile and told her about what happened. She stared at the sheet, trying to find what he said, but as much as she tried, she saw nothing.

"Honey, did you drink too much soda?" She touched the worried minor's forehead and he denied frowning.

"No, aunt May. Don't you see the colors? There they are, the letter "Y" is blue and the "E" is orange" He pointed his finger at them, hoping that she would understand.

From that moment May decided to research by searching Google, finding the answer she couldn't believe it, she couldn't just believe a website. She better decide to take him to a specialist.

When they went, the doctor told him that he wasn't suffering from any neural problems, so she explained what he had.

" **Synesthesia** is a condition that can occur in an individual who is able to hear colors, see sounds or appreciate textures when he tastes something. A synesthetic, for example, spontaneously perceives correspondences between shades of color, sound and flavor intensities"

After a year, Peter began to perceive something else, something that would make him more different.

"Uh, May? Why is a yellow light around you?"

She turned with him, went to see in the mirror that was in the hallway of the house and saw nothing he told her.

"You're not kidding, are you?" He approached Peter, put his hands on his hip and stared at him.

Peter seemed to strain and shook his head fast, he would never lie about things involving others.

"I'm serious" He looked at her with her puppy eyes and she sighed.

They'd have to see the doctor again. As she went again, the doctor looked at them with surprise eyes as she heard what May said and looked at Peter, who was sitting in the chair in front of her desk, had his gaze crouched down and played with his sweater sleeves, thinking that what him had was a bad thing.

"Peter may be... 1% of the population that can see auras in people. Some say the main ones may be healers, but, I see it's not"

May was more relieved to know such information, took her hand to Peter's brown hair and stroked him, wondering how the little boy might have such abilities.

Growing things up wasn't that easy. At school the children looked at him funny because when they listened to music, the teacher asked them if they liked it, which Peter said, _"_ _Not_ _so_ _much_ _,_ _the_ _triangles_ _I_ _saw_ _made_ _me_ _wing_ _."_

His classroom knew nothing of his synesthes, so he was always named as the weird boy and that no one should speak to him because he was crazy. The children were cruel with their words, and even more so when they pushed him and he would tell them to stop because when they touched him, he could feel his anger and perceive a red color.

In college, things were different. He found good friends and by telling them about his _situation_ , they simply told him he was _cool_ and kept talking to him like nothing. Peter just smiled and finally felt part of something.

What was most difficult was having to see the aura. When he was in a crowded room, he used to stun and his eyesight asked him to rest, having to get out of there and close his eyes for a while.

Many of his friends, or even acquaintances, asked him to say what color they looked like. He had no problem, but to some extent he became tedious and decided not to tell anyone about it, so he only kept it for people close to him.

He also realized that, depending on each other's emotion, the color changed.

When he realized that and gave him a smile of happiness he was walking down the school hallway. He turned around to follow his walk, was able to detail Steve and Tony talking, but the blonde surrounded him with a pink color, almost a pink stick. Peter decided to hide and see the situation better, as that color was not that of Steve.

The two gave each other a quick kiss and in an instant their aura was the same. Peter understood that that color meant love.

Despite finishing college and now working in a nursery, he was still living with May while he found a small apartment to live in. And, even though he's seen and felt many colors and flavors in his entire life, he could never find his favorite.

The crimson color.

Perhaps it was least likely to see in a person, not even he had it, his aura was sky blue. Still, he didn't lose hope. What would do him if he ever found someone from that aura? He had no idea, but his only fear was that he was a bad guy and he was disappointed that he had such a beautiful color.

Living in Paris was a guarantee to see many people every day, and the time he got on the usual subway, his world took a complete turn when he saw a person arrive hastily because they almost closed the doors.

Crimson.

Peter wanted to cry, scream with emotion and all he could do was take off his headphones to stop listening to the music that made him look purple sparkles.  
The boy was tall, his hair half shedded and had a radiant smile, reseaving him with a white feather and a soft pillow.

Peter felt thousands of bursts in his heart and for some reason felt in his hands that he played roses without thorns. He sighed nervously and decided to put on his hearing aids to avoid looking more at the boy, who, to tell you the truth, was cute.

His aura was crimson, and he couldn't help but feel happy what was left of the day even though he had to get off at the next stop.

He set out to go again and at the same time tomorrow, hoping to see him and be able to talk to him.


	2. Garçon

Peter had been on the subway for several days, as he had said. In what he was wearing he didn't approach the boy, in fact, he just preferred to see him from afar. The only thing he dared to do was slowly approach, which means leaving his usual place near the door and being stealthily close to him, not taking a seat, kept standing holding on to the tube.

The boy always took a seat by the door, sometimes carried a book to read, or was just watching the passengers as he waited to reach his destination.

Once, Peter was listening to music and diverting his gaze from the window to see the boy, perhaps he felt his gaze, he didn't know, but the young man also saw him and smiled small, to which the chestnut man returned nervously and turned up the volume of the cell phone to avoid seeing the golden flashes come out of his chest.

❇

  
Peter barely came, the rain was being strong on the street, which caused him to see navy blue in the drops and when he touched the ground, see how they dispersed in silver.

He got into the car with his hair a little wet, his sweater didn't cover him much and he felt a little cold. Luckily he found room, he could sit down and passed his hands by his arms in an attempt to warm up.

After a few minutes he decided to relax and pulled out his black headphones to put them on. He started looking for a song, selected it and at the time of playing, he saw small ochre and gray spots.

He kept looking at his cell phone, keeping his eyes on the cover of where the song belonged. He didn't notice anything or feel when someone sat next to him and lay his head to check what song he was listening to.

"Oh my God, you're listening to _Pomme_!"

"Q-what?" Peter removed his alarmed hearing aids, looked to his right side and found the boy with the crimson aura. He swallowed nervous saliva and his heart moved happily.

"You're listening to _Pomme_. Good selection of music and song, eh" The young man looked at him with a smile, but at the moment erased it. "I'm sorry for meddling in your privacy"

Peter shook his head and smiled at him to make him understand that there was no problem.

"I like her, yes, she's a good songwriter too. This song is very cute" He showed him the screen to make him see, which was: _"_ _Ce_ _garon_ _est_ _une_ _ville_ _"_.

Wade nodded smiling and settled in place, turning left to see the chestnut tree across the street, put his thigh on the bench and let his left arm rest on the back.

"It's good to know that not only do I have refined tastes"

They both let out a laugh. As they passed the minutes, they kept talking about music, making their favorite artists from France or elsewhere see.

Peter knew the boy's name, being Wade Wilson and felt on his palate a sweet taste of cotton but at the same time picous.

When Peter realized he had to get off, he politely told him he had to get off the subway. Wade nodded happily and told him he hoped to see him soon, as he liked to talk to him. Peter smiled at him before leaving and moved his hand in the form of a farewell.

When Peter arrived at the house it was 5:30 p.m. He sighed and went to settle on the couch next to May, who was sewing a blouse and had his glasses on. He kissed his aunt on the cheek and rested his back on the armchair.

He wasn't really paying attention to the show, it just made his mind feel noisy and closed his eyes. May, noticing that, turned it off and went on with hers. It took a minute for Peter to talk.

"There's a guy I met a few days ago."

May felt the excitement coming but held her back, let the chestnut tree keep talking.

"It's not...It doesn't have the same aura as the others, I mean, his color is a really nice one"

May again saw him confused, seeing that Peter kept seeing the screen and his eyebrows were slightly raised.

"His aura is crimson, May, and you know how long I've waited to meet someone like that!" He turned with her fast and sat on the couch with his legs up, his face conveying happiness.

May let out a laugh, left things on the small table and sat the same way he did.

"Are you serious? How's it going? How did you meet him? Tell me everything, Peter, without going through a detail!" She smiled and the chestnut man laughed and then began to recount her.

He told her just as, when Wade put his hand on his shoulder for a moment, he felt his heart explode and small dark violet flashes appeared in his field of view, having to close his eyes momentarily because there were so many.

May smiled full and looked at him attentively.

"And that Wade, do you like him just because of his aura?"

Peter tightened up and denied.

"No, it's just, you'll see..." He sighed "I don't like him yet, I mean, he seems like a good guy, but not up to that point. Still, if I liked him, it wouldn't be because of his aura."

May arched an eyebrow and showed a mocking smile.

"Then you don't rule out that you might like him"

"Aunt May!" He carried the palm of his hands to his face and heard the laughter of her.

But despite that, he wanted to keep talking to Wade and get to know him better.


	3. Talks

Peter and Wade had been talking on the subway for five weeks, never took the second step out to go somewhere else and at the moment they felt good. The only bad thing is that they talked about 30 minutes, as Peter was always the first to leave the place and go home.

Then, they agreed for each day to talk about a specific topic and thus get to know each other better. So, today was about work.

Peter expected Wade to arrive, put his backpack next to him and reserve the place.

The tallest came after about two minutes and smiled.

"Well, here I am" Wade sat down and stretched his legs a little, making a lady look at him badly because she got hit.

"Then what do you work on?" The chestnut man turned his face with him and he looked at him.

"You see, I have an apartment, so I have to keep it with a good paycheck" Sighed "I work in graphic design for a video game company"

Peter made a surprise sound. Wade told him not to do such a thing, when he said he was working on it, he felt he was being very pretentious and didn't want them to think like that.

"Pretentious? But it's your job, you did it with your effort" he hit him lightly on his arm and Wade pretended it hurt, but then he smiled.

"Yes but, I don't know...Thank you, you made me feel better about it" He looked gratefully "Now tell me about yourself"

Peter pursed his lips and looked at his hands, feeling that his work compared to Wade's was rubbish.

"I work in a nursery, you know, where there are plants and flowers" he whispered insecurely. He saw through the corner of his eye and Wade looked at him attentively.

"There's nothing wrong with it, Pete, it's good and cute. Maybe I'll stop by someday to buy something."

The chestnut tree looked up and looked at him with a raised eyebrow, so he told him where the place was, but Wade didn't place where.

"Were you really born here?" He asked with a laugh in between.

"The truth is, I came to live here about 12 years old with my mom, I'm only 24. So, sometimes I forget one word in french or even places" Shrugged.

"Then you hardly know many places surely" Scratched his chin.

"I know the popular ones, but I suppose the few acquaintances don't"

Peter was going to say something else, but the subway stopped and looked behind him at the window, realizing that he had already finished his talk. He got out of his place and picked up his backpack.

"What subject do you want to talk about tomorrow?" He looked at him smilingly, and so did Wade.

"About couples, how are you?" He smiled flirtatiously at him and reloaded his hand on his chin, so he could put his elbow on the back.

Peter shook his head smiling.

"All right, I'll see you!" he said goodbye, shaking his hand and got out of the car.

❇

  
By the time Peter arrived, Wade was already in the seat, the chestnut man was surprised to see him there and went to the place.

"You came first than me"

Wade looked at him as if nothing were going on and smiled selflessly at him.

"Yes, you see, I'm a punctual man when it comes to important things"

Peter rolled his eyes smiling, sat down to turn with him and Wade looked at him gladly.

"Don't you have a partner?" The chestnut tree raised a mocking eyebrow.

"Straight to the point, eh" smiled halfway "Nop, I'm single. I've had boyfriends and girlfriends, not many, but in the same way"

Peter nodded slowly, removed from his place and felt a little uncomfortable.

"I've had a girlfriend, but in the end it didn't work for personal reasons"

Remember that with Mj everything started well, but one way or another, when he was with her, her aura changed to a green grass, and actually her's was ochre, giving her a feeling of tranquility. It took time to realize that it changed to that color because she was no longer comfortable with him, and sadly, they had to separate.

"I dated a guy a long time ago, he wasn't my type" He let out a laugh, Wade arched an eyebrow in doubt.

"Then what's your type like?"

Peter looked at him with a smile, watching the crimson be combined with the yellow and pink sunset.

 _"_ _Peut-être_ _quelqu'un_ _comme_ _toi_ _"_

Wade put an expression of terror for not understanding, and then passed it on to a more confusing one.

"I didn't understand anything"

Peter let out a laugh and Wade felt his face warm with shame and pushed him lightly with his hand.

"All right, you have to look for what it means because I'm not going to tell you."

They kept talking for a few more minutes, laughing and counting anecdotes, more on Wade's part. Peter wondered how the boy did to have thousands of different stories and an unpredictable ending.

While Wade was talking to him, Peter noticed that his crimson aura disappeared to give him an orange yellow color, making him competition at sunset.

The chestnut man stayed for a moment seeing him, in his years of his synestesia, he knew what it meant.

Wade was...Happy. Happy of his presence or perhaps what he was talking about, he didn't know, but it was a sure fact of how he felt.

"Pete?"

Peter came out of his trance, smiled embarrassed at him and asked what was going on.

"We've arrived at your stop" He smiled small, as if he didn't want him to leave.

The chestnut man nodded bewildered, rose from his hasty place because he didn't want to be late, even if the golden flashes were still in his field of view.

"Well, uh, see you tomorrow?" He was standing at the door, there were still seconds left for the train to leave.

"Tomorrow I won't be able to come" He smiled painfully.

"Oh, no problem, see you later then" He said goodbye with his hand and came out fast as the alarm had sounded.


	4. Store

Peter came to his job, went behind the cash register and put on his chuck, so as not to dirty his gray shirt and the one on top of the paintings.

He started looking for gloves to clean dirt from some plants, put on a new one and they look good. Upon finding her, he felt a slight blow to his shoulder, turned to meet his companion and friend.

"Good news, Pete" Sam looked at him smiling and patted him on his back "You look like you're tired"

"Good morning, Sam. And yes, I couldn't sleep well."

Sam arched an eyebrow and smiled on the middle as he stood in the cash register to charge a client.

"Did anyone hover over your nerdy head?" He typed a few buttons, told the customer the price and the customer started looking for the money.

Peter denied quickly and let out a nervous laugh.

"Of course not" He went away quickly from there listening to a laugh from Sam and went straight to where he planned.

Maybe the job wasn't so tired. He had to take good care of the plants, put them in the right places, make sure they were in good condition, for example, that some didn't give them the sun, others gave them shade and sometimes put them in the middle.

All the plants and flowers had their own care, some being similar, yet Peter could be forgotten which ones they wore. Because apart from always checking them, he had to put vitamins on them and water them for a while.

The chestnut tree felt relaxed surrounded by nature, they could only be that, but apart from showing the flowers and shade plants inside the premises, outside had a threshold that overlooked a courtyard and there were all kinds and species.

Upstairs as a wall they had a transparent net, so that the sun would come and could be transmitted in them. The only bad thing about it is that in rainy times it was getting mud and some of them ended up falling out of place.

A good reason he agreed to work there was because his synestesia was left alone. There were no headaches and excess colors, it was as if he didn't have it and for a moment it felt normal.

Normal? No, that wasn't the word. He felt good and even though in his school years he was told otherwise, those painful words would never be believed again. He wasn't anything like that, and he wouldn't be. He knows his worth as a person, he recognizes it.

So if he ever hear someone say _"_ _weird_ _"_ as insult, you're willing to shut up. Because that word never had to be taken as an insult to those who don't follow their stereotypes, those who don't go according to their dull mind. Unfortunately, every time they used it, they always referred to the boy or girl who was creative and authentic.

Few were the ones who were faithful to themselves and continued on their way.

"Peter, someone's looking for you!" Bucky's voice got to where he was, wondering who he would be.

He got up from where he was, grabbed the bag of dirt, staining his chuck. It itched, so if he cared, he snitched his finger still with his glove on and stained himself. When he got inside he came across a good surprise.

"He says he knows you and wants you to store it" He said with his thumb, withdrew from the entrance, and as he passed by, whispered to him he went down "Go with everything, gallant"

Peter took off blushing and Bucky laughed away.

"Hey, Pete" Wade smiled happily and approached the chestnut tree.

"H-hey, you found the place" He passed nervous saliva, grabbed the coast harder and got into it with his feet.

"Yep, indeed, I came to buy a plant or flower, of course. I wanted to know if you could help me choose."

Peter nodded, left the bag where he was, took off his gloves and passed his hand across his forehead. Wade wanted to disguise a laugh by flipping somewhere else, but Peter looked at him quickly and raised an eyebrow asking what was going on.

"Your face is full of dirt"

"For God's sake" He took a towel, wiped his face and left it "Well, come with me"

"At your service, sir"

The two walked to the yard, Wade followed in his footsteps and was relaxed by his side. When they entered the yard, Wade whistled with surprise.

"This is beautiful, I'd like to work here and not instead with gray walls"

Peter let out a giggle. He told him to see what caught his eye, so he could tell him how to take care of her and put her on. Wade saw each one, sometimes touching them or commenting that he hoped to keep it well, because usually when he bought one, he ended up drying out in the corner of his apartment.

"This one is very nice" Peter pointed out a yellow acacia that was on a shelf along with others.

Wade arched an eyebrow seeing it, then looked at the chestnut tree that had his glossy eyes and shrugged.

"Then will that be, does it have any hidden meaning?"

Peter knew, but not to give up, he told him not to smile.

They went back inside, Peter put the flower on the table and Wade was waiting for him attentively. He started looking for a bag under there, while telling Wade how to take care of her and where to put it.

When he looked back at each other, he could see that his aura had a few pink touches and the crimson seemed to want to disappear, he saw in Wade's face that his expression was serene and a slight smile wanted to peek out. But as soon as Wade realized that Peter returned to his place, he cleared his throat and his aura returned to normal.

"You heard everything I said, didn't you?" He smiled mockingly and Wade nodded determinedly.

"Okay, you'd better take good care of her."

"Yes well, before I go, I want to say something" Passed his fingers through the stems of the flower, slowly and gently imprisoning her. Peter could feel in his own skin the touch Wade was giving it, making him a little nervous.

"What is it?"

Wade sighed and stopped doing what he was doing, which Peter mentally thanked.

"How about taking a walk? We've been talking on the subway since we met, I think it's just going somewhere else. It's good that I know more" He smiled, wanting to convey confidence.

Peter opened his mouth with emotion and nodded.

"Sure, do you think so tomorrow afternoon?"

"I think it's okay, _beau_ " He winked at him, Peter laughed at the nickname, but Wade seemed to have said it seriously, so he stopped.

"Yes, yes, I'm texting you" He laughed this time nervously and Wade smiled while he left.

"I can say with certainty that God has his favorites, and you, having met that man, of course you are one of them" Bucky sighed to see him leave and Sam hit him in the back of the head, causing the long-haired man to complain but the other two to laugh.


	5. Coffee

Peter came home, left his backpack in his bed and went to the kitchen to make some dinner.

When he had finished cooking, he went to the dining room to taste it.

"You arrived" May gave him a smile as he sat in the chair in front of him.

Peter nodded and went on with his own, he was immersed in his thoughts, and perhaps telling May something would help him clear his feeling in his chest.

"Uh, Aunt May? Can I talk to you about something?"

Named her she looked up from her cup of coffee and nodded.

"Well, you'll know about the guy I told you about the other time " He moved his nervous hands "Maybe...Maybe I like him. Well, not really. I like him."

He heard a dry blow to the table and saw May complain about the blow to her knee, he asked her if she was okay and she nodded.

"And you haven't asked him out?"

She crossed his arms and reloaded them on the table, leaning a little.

"He just invited me, but I don't know if I count as a date" Frowned and May dropped into the chair.

"Didn't he give you a clue to think so?"

"He said _"_ _beau_ _"_ and then winked at me. Does that count?"

"Of course It counts!" She raised his arms with emotion, went with him and gave him a hug on his side.

"My Peter has a date, you better get well groomed"

She kissed him on his crown, stirred his hair and went for his cup to wash it. Peter let out a laugh and shook his head.

❇

The chestnut tree was going to where Wade sent him the location. It was a café near the apartment where the boy lived, and in truth, it was one of the busiest places. If you wanted to get there, one way or another you had to pass near the Eiffel Tower. He assumed Wade lived in nice apartments in the area.

When he arrived at the site, Peter could see the tallest sitting near a window where the leaves were seen falling from autumn trees.

When Wade looked at the entrance, he raised his right hand and started moving it back and forth, even sizing a little, as if his stature wasn't enough.

Peter went, gave him a smile that was well received. He sat in front of him.

"And well? What do you want to order?" He drum his fingers on the table with a happy attitude.

"A decaf coffee is fine"

It was 5:34 p.m., maybe not a good choice, but he felt cold and didn't want to get sick.

Wade nodded not so convinced, told him he was going to ask for it and went to the counter.

Peter could see that Wade's aura was rarely brighter than before. Yes, it still had the same crimson, but this one looked more full of life.

It took two minutes for Wade to come back, in his hand he had the coffee and in the other one foot of lemon.

"I brought you a foot because it makes me think of your name, Petey-pay"

The chestnut man laughed and Wade smiled.

"Thank you, Wade, but you didn't have to" He smiled shyly, but Wade shook his head.

"I invite, at last this is a date, isn't it?"

Peter opened his mouth to say something, but he looked like a fish without water trying to breathe. Wade saw him waiting for an answer, but seeing that he received nothing, he retracted what he said.

"It's a joke, it's not- "

"Yes, it's a date"

They both smiled and started a talk.

As they spent two hours and had too much information about each other, as well as their personal lives and their family, they decided it was time to go. Wade paid the bill as he said, making Peter feel a jumble in his chest.

As they walked and chatted, the chestnut man smiled to see Wade, he was a very handsome boy, but his personality gained a thousand times. He could act like a child, no matter how ridiculous he is in public in order to have a good time, make very expressive gestures and even scream when he sang, doing impromptu dances. Other than that, when it was supposed to be serious, it was. He adapted his attitude depending on the situation, without getting carried away.

Peter asked himself if he should tell him about his synestesia, it wasn't bad at all, but, well, what could he lose? The situation came when Wade asked him if he had any hidden talent.

"I don't know if this counts as one but, I have synestesia"

Wade stopped his walk and looked at him putting his hands in his mouth.

"It can't be possible!" He let out a squeal "That's great! What kind do you have? I may seem ignorant but I know about it"

Peter laughed and then told him, as did telling him how it got to affect him a little bit in his life. Wade listened carefully, occasionally asked him things, but he was silent to keep him going.

"Can you see the aura of others?" His eyes shone and he smiled "I imagine how you can bother that" He shook his head.

"The truth is, it gets to bother to some extent, that's why I like places with few people" He shrugged.

Wade never asked him about it again, changed the subject quickly and continued to tell him about places he would like to visit in France. He also told him that if he could, they would go visit them together and explain. He felt weird, usually asked about his color, but this time he didn't, anyway, he appreciated it.

"Take it as a few more dates" He smiled halfway, seeing him.

"I think it's okay, _mignon_ " This time it was his turn to wink at him, causing Wade to blush so much and turn somewhere else.

After a few minutes, they arrived at the door of the chestnut tree house, as Wade had insisted on accompanying him. Peter was looking for his keys in his pants, finding them, looked at the other with a smile.

"Thank you for inviting me, I had a good time"

"There's nothing to it, Petey-pay"

He went to hug, Peter wrapped his arms at each other's waist and Wade put them on his shoulders, so putting his face on the chestnut man's neck.

They heard that the door was open and they met May, she had an expression of surprise but at the same time of shame at the time of having interrupted them. They split up and Peter smiled at her.

"Oh, hello guys" Moved his nervous right hand, in the other he had a garbage bag that he would take out.

"Hi, my name is Wade, I came to accompany Peter" He shaken his hand, May welcomed him gladly and looked mockingly at the chestnut tree.

"Yes, well, I'll see you later" Peter wanted to put May in the house, but she prevailed.

"It would be nice to see you again, Wade, you seem like a good boy to Peter" She smiled even more amused at his nephew's reactions, as he was left to see Wade drunk.

"Sure, Peter is too, maybe I'll stop by again. Nice to meet you" Smiled at both of them, but with the chestnut tree he winked at him and with his hand formed a cell phone, implying that he called him.

When the two entered the house, Peter had an expression of nervousness but at the same time of happiness. He stayed recharged at the door, leaving his back there.

May turned to see him arching an eyebrow, put his hands on his hip, seemed a little annoyed.

"You wouldn't let me take out the trash" She sighed, she was going to open the door but the chestnut tree didn't move

"Is something wrong?" Her tone of voice changed to a softer one. Peter relaxed his expression and looked at her with his warm cheeks.

"Wade's aura was pink as he looked at me"

May opened her eyes with surprise.

"Oh"


	6. Date

Peter and Wade had been out for several days, going on for two months since they met. In all this course, they allowed themselves to be more affectionate, as well as hugging, caressing and occasionally kissing on the cheeks.

They were never officially told about wanting to start a relationship, but this day things would change thanks to Wade.

The two boys were in a restaurant. The place had a terrace that was in a tall building, so they decided to eat there so they could observe the sky and be in a free area. They sat in an armchair that gave for them to be nearby and in front of them was the table.

Peter sometimes felt a little shy knowing about Wade's feelings, knew the boy liked him and seeing his pink aura every time they were together, just making him smile tenderly and look the other way with chaos in his chest and stomach.

From the time he discovered that, the next few days on the subway and some visits Wade made to his work, he was more shy than usual, wanting to maintain zero physical contact because he would feel an electric current. Wade for his part kept acting normal, but his eyes shone and occasionally he would find out by looking at him with a smile.

At last no longer hiding his infatuation. As they asked to eat and drink, they began to converse, until Wade armed himself with courage and asked him a question.

"By the way, I am a great researcher and many times I need to know the meaning of certain things in order to draw them..." He paused, Peter looked at him attentively hoping that he would follow "So, I looked by sheer chance for the flower you recommended to me and, it turns out to mean secret and pure love" He smiled proudly.

"Ah, that, you see- " He passed his hand through his hair, stirred it and let out a laugh, but before he went on, Wade put his hand on his thigh.

"Since when did you like me, Parker?" His tone of voice was suggestive, almost to a funny one. Peter sighed surrendered.

"Maybe from three weeks we were talking, but when I fell in love with you it was that day you went to the store" He looked at him licking his lips, Wade opened his eyes surprised and shook his head smiling.

"If we're in the way of being honest, then I have something to tell you."

Peter dumped his body to look at it better.

"Is it bad?"

"I suppose not, but maybe you'll get a little angry" He shrunk his shoulders and got comfortable on the couch "You see, my dear boy. The first two weeks I was on the subway because my car was in repair, and when I came in, I saw you where I always did, so I kind of started identifying you. I don't know what you had, but a part of me wanted to talk to you because you looked like someone calm and not as hasty as the others."

Peter nodded slowly, letting it go on. Wade already knew his version of how he wanted to talk to him, but he never explained exactly why.

"I didn't know how to talk to you, until it happened that, well, you know, I talked thank you for the song. Then in the days of getting to know each other, my car was already fine, then-"

"Don't tell me that..." He took his hand to his forehead, closed his eyes and then opened them by clearing an eyebrow.

"I wanted to keep talking, and s quitting the subway meant not doing it anymore, and so all this time since we've known each other, I've been on the subway for you. I know some days I wasn't going and it was because I had to get to work early, but I was always trying to be there with you," he shrugged in his own place, watching Peter's expression of fake annoyance amusing.

The chestnut man carried his hands to his face, let out a growl and gently hit him on his left shoulder.

"Wade! You didn't have to do that, you would have passed me your number and so we talked better, I feel like I wasted your time"

The tallest denied fast.

"No, of course not, I couldn't see your pretty expressions. Besides, you'd never be a waste of time and we weren't like this right now." he crossed his arms raising his right eyebrow.

Peter sighed and smiled halfway, but again had his expression of annoyance.

"I understand, but it's that...!"

"I'm just a teenager in love, my Juliet! Is there anything wrong with that?!" He took his right hand to his chest and the other to his forehead, pretending to faint.

The screams came to the attention of some who were around, looked at them with some annoyance but returned to what they were. Peter, seeing that, let out a laugh that caused Wade to open his eyes even in the same position.

"Wade" he said with a laugh. Wade was still offended, so he closed his eyes again "Wadeee"

"What's going on?" He opened his eyes, took himself out of position and looked at him with his eyes squinted.

"Come here, _beau_ " He took it from the sleeve of his red sweater, stroked the opposite's right cheek and left a kiss there. Wade didn't object, he smiled and also kissed him but near his lips, he was going to go on, but Peter took off "I'm not angry, but you could tell me"

Wade nodded agreeing, he was going to say something, but Peter interrupted him.

"There's also something I have to tell you" Moved his nervous hands. He had decided to tell him what color he saw, so he saw this as a good opportunity "I told you a long time ago about my synesthesia, but I never told you what color I saw you"

"Oh, about that, I didn't want to ask you why, I didn't want to bother you," he smiled little, as if he were going to be scolded.

Peter told him he was fine and took his hand to caress him. The chestnut tree began to explain his little story about the auras and his favorite color, telling him that he had not found it in anyone.

"But that changed" He sighed, looking steadily, "The situation is, your aura is crimson"

Wade ran out of speech for a few seconds, looked confused at the chestnut tree but then his brain seemed to understand the information, making him sigh and look at him excitedly.

"Really?"

"Really"

They stared, analyzing each other's factions, until they stopped and smiled. Wade took the first step, hugged Peter by the shoulders and let out a squeal, causing the chestnut tree to laugh.

"God, it's like this thing that we're meant to be, will we be destined? Or better yet, will we be soulmates? There are so many possibilities!" He moved Peter back and forth, causing Peter to complain a few laughs.

"Let me out of this torture" He wanted to take off, but instead moved his left hand and carried it to Wade's cheek, causing Wade to stop to see what he wanted to do and take away his arms.

"Honey, you look so good I could kiss you," Wade looked at him happily, hoping it would come to him.

"Then do it" He smiled funny.

He felt a hand sneak down his neck, was carried forward and felt Wade's lips. They were soft, almost like a white feather, or better yet, the petal of a flower. As his lips continued, Peter carried his hands around his neck, imprisoning him and letting Wade carry his other hand to his waist.

Peter began to feel a tingle in his chest, he looked at it with happiness and emotion, so he remembered that he was touching Wade and that he could perceive how he felt. He smiled in the middle of the kiss, Wade, seeing that he was no longer going to go on, opened his eyes and parted with a smile.

"I think that officially made our relationship" Wade smiled proudly at him, Peter turned his eyes and hugged him, hiding his face around his neck.

_"Je t'aime beaucoup, mon amour"_

Wade wrapped him up, kissed him in his crown and smiled.

"Oh, I can say that word" Peter let out a laugh about his comment and took off to see him _"Je t'aime beaucoup aussi, chérie"_

Wade smiled at him and came over to give him another kiss that was well received.


	7. Crimson

"Are you sure you know how to ride a bike?" Wade looked curiously at Peter, he had said that he did not quite know how to walk in it, as he had a hard time keeping his balance a little.

"Sure, I just have to concentrate first."

They grabbed the bikes to get on, Peter staggered for a moment but when he started walking, he got better.

Wade started peeling around seeing him with a smile because he watched him frown and stick out his tongue.

"You can do it, _mon_ _chéri_ " He told him when he stopped and let the chestnut tree stand next to him.

"Do we already have new nicknames?" He smiled funny.

Wade turned his eyes smiling.

"Of course yes, _copain_. I thought you already knew," he laughed, then started peeling and going away from the chestnut tree "Reach me if you can!"

Peter let out a sigh of tiredness when he saw him and then smiled at having a cute picture of him. The sunset was yellow with red and pink tones, people walked the streets with their auras of different colors, but Wade always stood out among them.

They'd been dating for four months, and you can say they were the best. As the relationship went, the two thought to themselves that they wanted to spend the rest of their lives side by side.

Because for Wade, the two of them were destined, and in their sleepless days he dared to say that they too to stay together.

"Are you coming or not, _beau_?!" Wade screamed from afar to where the corner of one street that was to cross to the next ended. Peter took his eyes off his surroundings to focus on each other, feeling warmth in his chest.

He looked at him tenderly because, despite the colors of the sunset, the people and certain locals, Wade's crimson overshadowed everyone.

"Of course I do!" He send him a kiss, and Wade pretended to catch it with his hand, closed his fist and put it on his chest.

Peter rolled his eyes, started walking and was happy to see that Wade was waiting for him calmly. Within him he wanted things to feel that way forever, and he had faith that it would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the whole story, my dudes. I hope you liked it!


End file.
